History is repeating itself
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: Randy and Sidney have a 19 year old daughter named Rose. She attends Windsor College,then murders begin copycatting the original Windsor College Murders,and nobody is safe and everyone is a suspect. Scream sequel to I will always love you Sidney. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Meeks was 19 years old, she had short brown hair and had a beautiful smile like her mother Sidney Prescott-Meeks. She was a movie geek like her father Randy Meeks. She loved life and always had a positive and kind nature. But underneath this, she had a sad history which her parent's told her all about. The family she had lost. Both her grandmother's had been murdered and one of her grandfather's.

She attended Windsor College which is where both her parent's attended and survived a blood bath in 1997 which resulted in 7 murders and 2 deaths in self defence.

Her mother taught drama and her father taught film theory. Rose was studying both so she was taught by her parent's. She wanted to become a horror movie actress. Her parents couldn't believe after all she was told, she still wanted to do this.

She knew about the other love in her mum's life Derek Feldman. Sidney had shown her daughter photos and the letter he left before he died. Rose thought Derek was cute and wasn't surprised that her mother loved him, but obviously not as much as Sidney loved Rose's father Randy. The guy who waited 10 years for her to become his, who had survived three blood baths with her. Who had faked his death for her.

Rose lived on campus with her college roommate Helen. Rose had been dating a guy named Danny for a year and she was really happy with him. He like Derek was a sorority pusher. Rose was not interested in all that horseshit. Acting and horror movies were her passions. They were also friends with a guy named Mitchell who was in her film theory class.

When Rose introduced her parent's to her boyfriend and friends' Sidney had Deja vu. Helen reminded Sidney of her old roommate Hallie who was stabbed to death, Danny reminded her of her boyfriend Derek who had given her his Greek letters and had wanted to marry her and Mitchell reminded her of Mickey who was a movie geek.

First chapter up. Before reading this please read s/11929453/1/I-will-always-love-you-Sidney


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm spring day. Rose woke up and decided to leave campus and visit her parent's she would see if she could drag her friend Robbie with her, like her he was a massive movie geek and unknown to her he was in love with her like Randy was with Sidney, but sadly for Robbie, Rose was dating Danny.

Rose asked Helen "Where's Robbie this morning?"

"He has film theory with Mitchell" Helen replied

"Thanks Helen" She smiled

Rose changed into blue jeans and a blue tank top and headed for the classroom. Usually her dad would be teaching now but it was his dad's day off.

Mitchell and Robbie and a blonde girl Cassandra were discussing movies being made into tv shows

"Tell us your favourite movie turned into TV show Robbie" Asked Mr Spencer

"I love the TV show Bates Motel, I know it's like 8 years old but the great thing is you can get so much character development into a 10 episode or more TV show than you can in a 90 minute movie. Bate's motel made you care for the characters. Was Norman going to snap and kill his mother? It took 4 seasons for him to kill her. We never saw it in the movie, his relationship with his mother, it was just him killing Marion Crane and keeping his decomposing mother in the cellar. We needed to see what drove him to kill, and that is why it is my favourite. Because we learn Norman is a tortured person living in a split personality" Explained Robbie

"Thank you Robbie" smiled Mr Spencer

"No, no" came a disagreement from Mitchell "The best TV show is Hannibal. Pure guts and horror!"

"It's pure horseshit" replied Cassandra "I agree with Robbie. All Hannibal was is just pure guts and blood, no actual story, the movies were better

Mitchell gasped "You're wrong Cassandra!" he exclaimed

The bell went "The movie into TV show discussion to be continued" said Mr Spencer

Robbie saw Rose outside and gave her a big smile and wave. Cassandra noticed this and said "So what's you're favourite romance movie Robbie?" she smirked at him

He went bright red "I don't do romance" He left the room

"My ass!" she exclaimed

"Hey Robbie how are you?" she hugged him

"I'm good thanks Rose, how are you today?" he smiled

"I'm great! Its a beautiful day. How would you like to come to my mums and dad's?" she asked

"I'd love too" he smiled

His smile soon disappeared when he saw him rival approach, Danny "Hi babe, you ok?" he kissed his girlfriend

"I'm great, how are you?" she smiled

"All the better now I'm with you sweetie" he kissed her again

"Would you like to come to my parent's with me and Robbie?" Asked Rose

Robbie's good mood soon went

"I'd love too" Said Danny

They walked off. Robbie said under his breath "Get a room" He followed the lovebirds behind

The three of them approached the Meek's house and knocked

Sidney smiled when she saw her daughter "Rose! How lovely to see you" she hugged her daughter "Hey Danny! Hey Robbie!

"Hey Mrs Meeks" they both said

"It's Sidney" she exclaimed

They entered the house "Hey Rose, Danny, Robbie" said Randy

"Hey dad" Rose said "Where's Derek?" asked Rose

"He's in his room Rose" kissing his daughter's head

"Ok Dad!" she ran upstairs

"How you guys doing?" Asked Randy

"Good thanks Randy" replied Danny

"I'm good" replied Robbie

Sidney returned with chocolate milkshakes.

"Here you go" she smiled. She had aged but still looked beautiful.

Upstairs

There was a knock on Derek's bedroom door, the door opened "Rose!" he grabbed his sister and hugged her

"How you doing little bro?" asked Rose

"I'm fine sis, just missing you, I wish you still lived here" he said sadly

Rose stroked her little brother's head "I'm not far away Derek"

Derek and Rose came downstairs and they had their milkshakes whilst Sidney and Randy had coffee

They spent the day chilling and relaxing unknown to them that a deadly game was about to begin..

Just down the road an african-american couple Wayne and Shakira were about to watch a movie at the cinema, it was the fifth sequel to Captain America. The same cinema that 24 years ago Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens were murdered...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh Wayne do we really have to watch this shit? How many more times can this dude save the world?" complained Shakira. She had long cornrows and was wearing jeans and a black top.

"Because I want to Shakira. The captain America films, infact the whole marvel universe is fucking awesome!" Exclaimed Wayne who was about 21 years old and wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket

"You're such a sadass!" Shakira hit her boyfriend

"Well go watch something else then bitch, I'm sure there's some cheesy comedy or romance on!" Wayne was beginning to get annoyed at his girlfriend

"No, it's fine, I'll sit there and try not to fall asleep. Or maybe I'll tweet or Instagram!" she exclaimed

"You're not allowed to play with your phone in here" he explained

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me" she said

They sat down and waited for the film to play

The credits rolled and Shakira got her phone out of her pocket and tweeted "Sat in the cinema with Wayne watching captain bullshit #bored"

20 minutes later Wayne got out of his seat "Need the bathroom babe" he kissed his girlfriend

"Love you" she smiled sweetly at him "Oh, when you've finished bring me a Pepsi and a hotdog, thanks"

"You're one cheap ass Shakira" he chuckled

He went into the cubicle and relieved himself when he heard something odd, it was a quiet voice saying "Sidney must die, Sidney must die" he put his ear to the cubicle war so he could hear better when suddenly a knife came through the cubicle and went straight into his ear, he collapsed on the floor, blood was pouring everywhere. Wayne was dead.

The killer with a captain America mask took Wayne's coat off and put it on. They then returned to the screening room and sat back down next to Shakira "Oii bitch where's my hotdog and Pepsi?" she hollered at him. There was silence "Not talking to me then? And where the fuck did you get that shitty mask from, you look stupid!" she exclaimed

The killer then got a knife out of his jacket and quickly slashed Shakira's throat. Then they quietly crept out of the screening room without being noticed.

The movie ended and the lights went on, there was a massive scream, Shakira's dead body was lying slumped in her seat, throat slit from ear to ear

There was more commotion coming from the men's bathroom, Wayne was lying dead in a pool of blood having been stabbed through the head.

The next day

Rose woke up in her dorm room and turned on the news "The bodies of Shakira Smith and her boyfriend Wayne Turner were found in the cinema during a screening of the latest captain America film. There are currently no suspects" She quickly shut the TV off when her mobile rung "Hello?" she said

"Hello Rose" said the killer

"Who is this?" she asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said

"Danny?" she asked

"No,im someone who's fascinated with death. Did you enjoy the news report?" he asked menancily

"I'm hanging up creep!" she threw her phone down

Helen came in the room "You ok Rose? You seem upset" Helen asked

"I'm fine, just some prank caller asking about the murders on the TV" She said even though she was really freaked

"Well your mum and dad were involved in all the other murders, and it would help if you REMOVED YOUR NUMBER OFF YOUR FACEBOOK,TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM! You're just inviting these weirdos Rose" She said sternly to her friend

"You're right Helen" Rose grabbed her phone and removed her number off her Instagram, Facebook and twitter. She looked down her twitter feed when she saw Shakira's tweet "Helen! Have you seen Shakira's tweet?" she asked

"No" Helen exclaimed, she looked at her own phone "They were at the captain America preview!" Helen said

Rose got dressed and wanted to find Robbie again as he was a Captain America nerd.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose quickly got dressed and headed to the guys dorm to meet Robbie

She met up with him "Rose? Are you ok?" he asked concerned putting his arm around her

"I need to find my mum and dad, they should be working today" she asked nervously

"Let's go Rose" he replied

Rose and Robbie found Sidney and Randy, they were speaking to a detective

They were relieved to see their daughter was OK

"Rose! Are you okay?" asked a very frantic Sidney

"I'm fine Mum and Dad. I heard Shakira and Wayne were murdered last night" Rose stated

"Sadly yes they were. They found a Captain America mask outside the cinema" Randy said

"Now i need you both to listen carefully. They died in the same location as two students we used to know. Phil Stevens was murdered in a stall in that cinema 24 years ago, and his girlfriend Maureen Evans was stabbed in a cinema screening just like Shakira was. Now i need you both to keep this quiet but it could be a copycat re-enacting the Windsor college murders" Sidney said

"Who was next mum?" asked Rose worried

"A sorority film nerd named Casey Cooper" said Randy "She was a good friend of mine" Randy looked at the ground upset

"Are you ok dad?" Rose asked putting her hand on her dad

"I'm fine sweetie, just thinking about the past that's all" smiling slightly

"Do you guys know any girls like that?" asked Sidney

"Yes, Cassandra Tate, she's in my theory class" Robbie replied

"Let her know to be on her guard. Is she a sorority sister?" asked Sidney

"Yep. We have a party tonight it so happens" Robbie said

"I'm going just to spend time with friends mum and dad" Rose said

"You best be careful, now we don't want to treat you like a child but we want you back in your dorm by 10pm" Randy said sternly at his daughter

"Ok, Dad" Rose said

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Sidney

"I think he's in a lesson mum" Rose said

"Let him know about the situation, and stay together but please be aware it could be someone you are close too like it was for us" Sidney hugged her daughter "I love you"

Randy and Sidney left Rose and Robbie

"You seem fazed Rose, are you ok?" asked Robbie hugging Rose

"Just what mum said, it could be someone I'm close too. " Rose said freaked

"It isn't me Rose, I'd never do anything to hurt you" Robbie rubbed he back when Danny appeared

"You ok babe? I heard, there's police everywhere" he kissed his girlfriend

"Just freaked Danny. I feel like I'm my mum, she went through this with my dad, she thought my dad was murdered" she put her face in her hands

"Its gonna be ok Rose, I'm here and i love you and I'm not going anywhere" He hugged his girlfriend

Is history repeating itself? Will Randy and Sidney make it out alive with their daughter and son?

Please review and comment


	5. Chapter 5

Sidney and Randy were sat on campus grounds when Sidney could see people she recognised "OMG Randy it's Dewey and his wife!" she got up and ran over to him "Dewey! Hayley! How are you both" she asked giving them a hug each

"We heard about the murders Sid and we got in the car, we had to make sure you and Randy are ok" Randy replied

"Where is Randy?" sked Hayley

"He's over there drinking coffee" Sidney sniggered

The three of them walked over to where Randy was sitting

"Hey guys" Randy said worried

"How you doing Randy? You sound off" Dewey asked with a voice of concern

"Just worried about Rose" he said standing up and giving Hayley and Dewey hugs "Don't you both get the sense of Deja vu?" he then asked

"Sorta" replied Sidney

"Sid, we stood right here with Hallie, Mickey and Derek, and you spoke to Dewey right here" Randy said spooked

Putting her arm around Randy she said "It's gonna be ok Randy, if we have to, we'll take Rose away" she tried to offer her husband reassurance

"I guess Sid,i 'm just feeling creeped out but I'll be fine" he smiled a bit before kissing his wife

"You can stay with us" Sidney smiled at Dewey and Hayley

"Thank you Sid" Dewey said putting his arm on Sidney's back

The four of them walked away and went to Sidney's and Randy's home just down the road from the college campus

The next day

Randy was teaching film theory, in his class was his daughter and her two friends Mitchell and Robbie. The students weren't interested in films they were more interested in finding out what happened to Randy and Sidney

"Mr Meeks is it true you lived through this?" asked a student named Tom

"Yes i did" Randy stated not wanting to talk about it

"Did you pretend to be dead?" he asked

"Yes i did" Randy stated again

"What would your advice be to us?" Tom asked

"Be careful and on your guard at all times. Don't go out at night and stay with friend" Rady said

"No sir,i meant movie wise" Tom asked

"How do you mean?" asked Randy

"Clearly this is a remake. Come on stab 2-a couple died during a cinema screening of stab 1,now we have a couple in the same cinema and exact same viewing room just happen to be killed in the same way as the two previous victims. What's next? A sorority girl killed in the sorority house" Tom stated

"Shit,then I'm next" Exclaimed Cassandra Tate

"Why do you say that?" Asked a concerned Randy

"I'm a sorority girl, and my name is Cassandra, hello... Your friend was called Cici or Casey, and we both look similar, I've seen pictures of her!" Cassandra asked scared

This visibly upset Randy but he said " Cici died alone in her sorority house, she was there to pick up drunk sisters, so my advice is go! To the mixer and you'll be fine!" he exclaimed

"You're right, thanks sir" she smiled at her teacher, she had a massive crush on Randy as she had seen pictures of him when he was a student and he still looked as hot as he did

The lesson ended and Cassandra walked with Tom

"Can i take you to the party Cass?" he asked shyly

"Sure! That would be lovely Tom!" Cass said

Helen and Rose arrived at the mixer where they met Cass, Tom, Mitchell,Robbie and Danny


	6. Chapter 6

Hey babe want a drink?" asked Danny kissing Rose

"Yeah, I'll have a cocktail sweetie" she smiled

He kissed her again "Be right back" He exclaimed

Robbie saw that Danny had gone and went over to Rose " hey Rose, you ok?" he smiled at his best friend and woman of his dreams

" Hey Robbie" giving him a hug "I'm ok, how are you?" she asked

"I'm good Rose" he smiled

They made small talk until Danny arrived back with drinks. Robbie then walked off not wanting to be near them making out. It hurt his heart too much.

Cassandra was talking to Tom

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Said Cass

"OK,see you in a bit" he smiled

Cass went upstairs to the bathroom, her mobile went off. She picked it up and answered "Hello?" Asked Cass wondering who would be calling her

"Hello Cassandra" Said the creepy voice

"Who is this? Is that you Tom?" she sniggered

"Do i sound like Tom to you?" asked the voice

"When you're pissed yes" she laughed

"What if i was to say to you i am not Tom?" Asked the voice

"Then who are you?" She asked starting to get a bit freaked

"Don't you know what happened to Cici Cooper when she asked that same question? She was stabbed and thrown off a balcony" he answered

"What the fuck!" she dropped her phone and ran downstairs back to Tom

"Hey! Cass what's wrong?" he asked. She ran into his arms and rested her head on his chest and started to cry "The killer called me!" she cried

He held her tight "I'll ring the police" he said, as he dialled other people came over to them including Rose seeing how distressed Cass was "Cass are you ok?" Rose asked with concern even though she didn't particularly like Cass

"The killer called me and asked me about Cici Cooper!" Cass was in tears

Rose put her hand on Cass's back "It's going to be ok,i 'm gonna ring my mum and dad" Rose dialled her parents

The police arrived and took both Cass and Tom away

Sidney and Randy arrived and hugged Rose "Rose! Let's get you home!" said Randy

"Are you ok sweetheart?" asked Sidney

"I'm fine, it's Cass I'm worried about. She was sked about Cici!" Rose exclaimed

"Shit! I think the killer wanted to killer her like Cici, but she managed to get away" Randy said

"OMG!" Sidney paused "What if this was a decoy? To make us think Cass was going to be the next target when she actually isn't?"

"Who was next mum?" asked Rose

"Well your dad's "Fake" attack was next but then Dewey was attacked and stabbed" Said Randy

"Fuck!" sorry Rose " Dewey! I need to ring him!" Sid said dialling Dewey. To her relief he was at the police station with Hayley helping the investigation.

The next day

Dewey, Randy, Sidney, Rose and Robbie were sat on campus discussing the case.

"Do you think the killer is going to stick to the original pattern now Cass and Tom are under protection?" Asked Robbie

"Just because they are under protection, doesn't mean they are safe. Look what happened when i was under protection, Andrews, Richards and Hallie were killed. So yes, I think he is. He's just biding his time" Sidney said

"Are they still at the police station Dewey?" asked Randy

"Yes, they have two officers, Miller and Carter" Dewey expressed

"Let me guess Miller is gay and Carter is divorced" Sidney said

"No idea Sid" Dewey said

Rose just sat silent listening. Randy noticed how quiet his daughter was being "Rose? Are you ok Hun?"

She let out a small smile "I'm fine dad"

"I better be off guys, stay safe" Said Dewey leaving them

"And i have a class" Said Sidney kissing her husband and daughter

It was just Rose, Randy and Robbie

"So Robbie, you remind me so much of me when i was your age" Randy chuckled

"I love my movies" Robbie smirked

Rose got up "I'm gonna head back to my dorm" giving Randy and Robbie a hug each

Rose left and it was just Robbie and Randy. They sat quietly when Randy said "You like my daughter don't you?"

"Yes, I do, i love her" Robbie smiled sadly

"You should tell her" Randy said

"She's dating Danny. You were in the same situation with Derek, you respected him like i respect Danny, and i care too much about Rose to cause her pain" Robbie said

Randy patted his back "If its' meant to be like it as for me and Sidney, then it will happen trust me mate"

Robbie's mobile went off, he answered it "Hello Robbie" Asked the voice

"Hi who's this?" He asked

Randy whispered who it was

"Someone who wants to talk to you Robbie. I like how your just casually talking to your predecessor Randy Meeks" he sniggered

"What?" Robbie asked creeped out

"I can see you both" he smirked

Robbie put his hand over the speaker and said to Randy "It's the killer he can see us"

Randy had a massive feeling of Deja Vu,he had sat with Gale, Dewey and Joel and had a similar conversation when Gale's phone rung and Randy snatched it.

"This time i will get Randy 2.0" The killer whispered

"I'm gonna try find him Robbie, stay on the phone" Randy said walking off

"What do you want?" Asked Robbie

"To kill you what else?" the killer sniggered

"Oh yeah? Shouldn't Cass be next if you're sticking to the original?" asked Robbie

"Let's just say I've changed it slightly, she'll die later" said the killer

"Shit!" Shouted Robbie

"Only this time the geek wont get the girl" said the killer

Robbie was stood by a closed door to a deserted building

He was then dragged in and stabbed multiple times, Robbie was dead

Randy returned to where he left Robbie and panicked when he couldn't see him, so he shouted his name several times. He noticed the door to this old building was open when it wasn't before, Randy cautiously entered it and discovered the horrible bloodied body of Robbie. Randy puked and then he called the police

Police arrived and cordoned off the crime scene. Randy was taken to the police station and interviewed. Randy felt sad for this young man, he seemed such a kind, caring boy who loved his daughter very much, just like he had done with Sidney

Later that day

Cass was doing some homework when an instant message came up on the computer she hit ALT M and the message "You will be next" came up on her computer

"Shit!" she immediately got off her chair sending it backwards. Officer Miller and Officer Carter came up to her and saw the message. Carter was a young officer and was gay grabbed her and took her to the side whilst Miller who was older and quite grumpy searched for the person who sent this message.

Cass was escorted to the police station by Carter and Miller where she found out about Robbie, she was understandably upset but she could see how much Rose was upset, she was sat with her parents and Dewey.

Cass went to Rose and offered her a hug which she accepted "I'm so sorry about Robbie" asked a concerned Cass

"Thanks Cass" she smiled at this girl who she had never really been friends with

Sidney comforted her distraught daughter, Danny then arrived at the police station, she shrugged when he got near Rose "Rose? What have i done?" Danny asked confused

"I just can't..." Rose then burst into tears thinking about her dead best friend

Sidney remembered sitting in this very same police station and crying over her best friend Randy who she believed had died

"Come on Rose, let's get you back" Sidney took her daughter away leaving Danny heartbroken

Cass sat with Danny in the police station "Are you ok Danny?" she asked

"Not really, she thinks I'm the killer" Danny replied

"I'm sure she doesn't" smiling at her friend "It will be ok Danny"


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was taken back to her dormitory by her mother

"I'll come by and see you later Rose, I love you" said Sidney

"I love you too mum" she hugged her mum goodbye

Helen came out the other room

"You ok Rose?" she asked concerned for her friend

"I'll be fine Helen" she smiled before locking herself in her bedroom

At the police station

Carter came into the room "We're going to take you into hiding Cassandra, and your friend Tom can come to" Carter smiled

"Thanks" Cass just sat there

They drove both Cass and Tom to their dormitories to pack.

Thy had packed their things and went downstairs to the cop car.

Tom got in the backseat and so did Cass. They started driving when they had to stop at red lights

"Where you taking us?" asked Tom

"Somewhere safe guys, you'll be fine" smiled Carter

Suddenly the driving side window was smashed and the killer slashed Carter's throat, then quickly went round the other side and stuck the knife in Miller's head

"Shit!" screamed Cass terrified "OMG how could this happen? They're both dead!"

Terrified Tom said "Let's go back to campus and call the police"

"This is exactly what happened to Sidney Prescott!" Cass shouted

Tom said nothing

They ran back to Sidney's drama hall and locked the door hoping Sidney might still be round

"Sidney!" Cass shouted but there was no one there, she dialled 911 when she was hit over the head by... TOM! He then took her phone

Cass woke up 10 minutes to find her phone missing and Tom gone.

She stood up and shouted his name "TOM! TOM!" she walked around the drama theatre where she heard ghost face "Hello Cassandra!"

She looked but couldn't see anyone, then suddenly someone came out of the shadows in the costume "Who the fuck are you?" she shouted

Tom then spoke in his normal voice underneath the costume, he then took the mask off, Cass was shocked "Tom!

"Surprise Cass! Didn't see it coming did you?" he smirked holding a knife covered in the blood of the two cops

"Why! Why did you kill all these people?" she asked in tears

"Because... Because i want to be famous,i want to be the soul survivor of the remake. I want to have fame like Sidney and Randy" he laughed

"So you kill to be famous? Why not just get a fucking job being a movie critic or something?" she said in disgust

"Not the kind of fame i want! You're gonna die and I'm gonna go to the police and say i defeated the killer... Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks ,speaking of which " he dragged out a tied up Sidney and Randy

He then threw them to the floor

Think about it Cass, Sidney and Randy have spent 20 years trying to put the past behind them but they snap and go insane and kill everyone to mirror the Windsor college murders, then they kill you and try to kill me then they kill each other, perfect..." he exclaimed with excitement

"And what about their daughter Rose?" asked Cass

Another figure came out of the dark in the same costume, they took their mask off to reveal... ROSE MEEKS!

"Rose, it cant be!" said Cass

"My parent's are fucked up psychos, they went through three murder sprees and they snapped killing everyone except me and Tom. But then actually they killed everyone except me, they couldn't bear to kill their daughter, so i get the fame, sorry Tom you were great though" Rose picked up her gun and shot Tom dead in the head

Cass screamed "You're a sick fucking bitch"

Rose approached Cass and hit her over the head with the gun, Cass fell to the ground "Shut your fucking mouth whore! And whilst I'm thinking about it, you can have my boyfriend, the useless piece of shit"

Rose untied her mother "wake up bitch!"

Sidney woke up crying, she couldn't believe all this was because of her daughter

"Rose how could you?" Sidney said

"Because i want to be you mother. I want the fame, attention!" she smirked

"You kill your friends to resemble my past just to become famous?" Sid asked

"YES!" I'm this generation's Sidney Prescott, and Tom would have been this generation's Randy Meeks had i not killed him!" she smirked

"You and Tom were lovers?" Sid asked

"Yes dumb bitch! Just like you mummy, i had the guys swooning after me. I was dating Danny, well until i slit his throat earlier, secretly dating Tom and dear Robbie crushing on me, so so sweet but he wasn't for me and that's why i killed him!" Rose shouted

"Please Rose, I'm you're mother, i love you, I raised you!" Sid cried lying next to an unconscious Randy

"That means nothing to me, but fame does, and I'm gonna show you just how much" she picks up the gun and shoots her mother dead right between the eyes

Rose was feeling great and satisfied her plan was working, soon she would be the next Sidney following in her mother's footsteps


	8. Chapter 8

Several minutes Cass woke up. Rose had disappeared. Cass could see Randy knocked out and went over to try and help him.

She grabbed his arm and he slowly woke up and to his horror he saw his wife, dead. He sobbed in Cass's arms.

"Its Ok Randy, I'm here" she rubbed his back

"It's not OK, the love of my life is dead, and my daughter is a psychotic killer. How do i tell our son?" he broke down again

"You tell him the truth Randy and you move on Hun" she offered him a smile

Suddenly there was a crashing sound, Rose had returned. She made a sinister face "Surprise daddy!"

"How could you do this? Kill your own mother for fuck sake?" he exclaimed

"I'm this generation's Sidney Prescott!" She said, she was full of delusion

"The only way you're getting out of here is prison or death" Cass said

"Shut it bitch" Rose got her gun and shot Cass dead

Randy was horrified by what he had just witnessed "What the fuck Rose? I thought she was your friend?"

"This bitch! No, she's a slut!" Rose laughed

"Now it's your turn dad". She kicked him in the head and he fell back down coughing up blood

He managed to gurgle "Rose, stop this please!" he pleaded with his daughter

She then shot him in the chest. Unknown to her he had a gun on him aswell

Rose sniggered looking at her dyeing father. She turned to face the other way when Randy against all his strength got up and fired a bullet into the back of his daughter's head. He was in tears when he did it. She may have been a psycho killer but she was still his daughter. Randy then collapsed and fell unconscious

The next day

Randy regained consciousness. He could see his daughter's dead body surrounded by blood and the dead body of his wife. He hoped it had all been a bad dream but sadly this was reality.

He took his mobile and rung 911. He was weak and had been shot. But he had managed to put something around his gunshot wound to control the bleeding whilst he waited for the emergency services.

The emergency services arrived 10 minutes later. The dead bodies of Tom, Cass, Sidney and Rose were put in body bags.

Randy was in the back of ambulance. Dewey and Hayley arrived at the scene

"Randy? What happened?" Asked Dewey

"Sidney and Rose are dead" He cried burying his head in his hands

"Oh Randy i am so sorry" He felt terrible for his best friend

"We'll look after Derek for aslong as you need Randy" Hayley smiled

"You both don't understand! Rose was the killer" Randy exclaimed

"What?" Dewey said in disbelieve

"Rose killed her own mother and tried to kill me. She wanted to be the new Sidney. And her friend Tom was to be the next me." Randy exclaimed

Dewey and Hayley couldn't believe what they were hearing

"I am so sorry Randy" they both said

Randy was taken to hospital for treatment of his gunshot wound. He also had concussion from where Rose beat him. But he would be ok.

Dewey and Hayley arrived at the hospital with Derek

Randy was sat in bed with his eyes shut but he was awake

"Hey Randy, somebody wants to see you" Dewey smiled.

Young Derek walked in and wen over to his dad and cried "I love you daddy"

Randy also started crying "I love you too son. It's just the two of us now" He said rubbing his son's back

"We told him everything because we thought you wouldn't be up to doing it. And he was already asking questions about his mum and sister" Hayley said

"Thanks, both of you" Randy let out a very small smile but nobody could see how much his heart was hurting. The love of his life was gone and so was their daughter a psychotic murderer.

Several days past by, Randy was ready to o home but he couldn't face going back to the house he shared with his wife and two children. Dewey and Hayley had an idea..

"Come back to Woodsboro with us Randy" Dewey smiled

"But i go back there, I have the painful reminders of mum and Martha. And if i stay here I'm reminded of Sid and Rose" He said in despair

"Then make a fresh start elsewhere Randy. If you really cant face here or Woodsboro" Said Hayley giving Randy a comforting hug

"You guys are right, I need to get away with Derek. Me and Sid always wanted to go to London" Said Randy

"We'll help you with the funerals and moving" Said Dewey

"Thanks guys" Randy replied lucky to have two wonderful friends. He clutched his wedding ring and tears flowed down his face. He was missing his soulmate

Hayley held him tight whilst Dewey got Derek something to eat

"How you doing Derek?" asked Dewey

"I'm ok Uncle Dewey, I just miss mum a lot and wish Rose hadn't done all the bad things she did" He said sadly

"It'll all be ok Derek, you're mummy and sister will have their funerals then you and your dad will leave and make a fresh start" Dewey said trying to reassure his god-son

Hayley and Dewey left Randy's house

A few days later the funerals were arranged. Mother and daughter were to be laid to rest next to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of Sidney and Roses' funeral had arrived. Randy was full of emotion. His daughter may have been a psychotic killer but she was still his daughter and he still loved her despite what she did.

He dressed in a three piece suit. He had removed Sidney's engagement and wedding ring. And was going to give them to Derek once he was older and had a woman of his own. Randy was sure that is what his wife would have wanted. He went into make sure Derek was ok, Derek was ready for the funerals of his mum and sister.

Randy and Derek stepped out of their home and drove to Woodsboro where Sidney and Rose would be buried near Sidney's parents.

They arrived and were surprised by the turnout.

Randy, Dewey, Derek and other men carried the coffin of Sidney into the church whilst some more men carried Roses' coffin in.

Dewey, Randy, Derek and Hayley sat at the front of the church. The vicar began

"We are gathered here to remember the lives of Sidney Prescott-Meeks and Rose Meeks who were taken from us"

Derek went up and paid tribute to his mother but could not face talking about his sister who was pure evil. Randy then said a few words about both his wife and daughter. Randy held his son's hand tight when he could see tears in his son's eyes, his heart broke for his son, he thought he should not be having to deal with this.

They then went to the burial ground, two big holes were dug, side by side, Sidney and Roses' coffins were lowered into the ground.

Randy was in tears, Dewey held onto his shoulder for support. Hayley comforted a sobbing Derek.

"We commit the bodies of your sister's Sidney and Rose to the ground, Amen" said the vicar. People then left the cemetery, the only ones left were Randy, Dewey, Derek and Hayley.

The funerals were over, and Sidney's will was sorted, everything was left to Randy including a trust fund for both Rose and Derek when they were older, but now Rose was dead, her share was left to Derek.

Randy used a portion of money for the gravestones of his wife and daughter.

Sidney's read Sidney Jane Prescott-Meeks, beloved wife, mother, daughter and friend. Forever loved and missed

Rose's read Rose Meeks-beloved daughter and sister.

Randy and Derek visited Sidney and Rose's graves for the last time for a while, they were leaving to move to London. Randy wished he'd moved to London with Sidney when the last Woodsboro massacre happened, he also wished he'd done more and knew that his daughter was having mental issues. But he knew it didn't matter how much he wished, he could not go back and change what happened. He just had to keep moving forward and do the best for Derek.

They said farewell to Dewey, Hayley and their son

The move went well and Randy and Derek were settled in their new house in London. Time was a healer. They began to get their lives back on track. Derek was in a new school and Randy had a new job as a barman.

Seven months went by Randy appeared to be doing better but he really wasn't. He was depressed and missing his wife. He felt nothing without her.

He decided to fill the void by hooking up after work. He didn't care who it was with.

He was behind the bar when a 30 something year old woman came in, she had a black top on with blue jeans and she had short brown hair, she reminded him of Sidney . He was immediately drawn to her but not like he was with Sidney.

"Hey, what can i get you?" Asked Randy smiling

"Hey, just a Bacardi coke please" She smiled

"Coming up" he smiled pouring her a drink. She had money in her hands

"Thanks, here you go" she smiled flirty

"On the house love" he winked

She was turned on by this guy, but then she felt disappointed when she looked to see if he had a ring, and he did, he was obviously married. She decided to make conversation anyway.

"What's your name?" She asked

He smiled wiping a glass "I'm Randy, what's your name? He asked

"I'm Charlie, nice to meet you Randy" She smiled

"Same to you" he smiled

"I see you're married" she said trying to hide her disappointment

"I'm actually widowed" he said sadly

"OMG i am so sorry" Charlie exclaimed

"It's ok, I've been on my own with my son for about eight months now" Replied Randy

"I'm really sorry. Are you ok to talk about it? You seem like you need to talk. We can go back to mine after your shift if you want" she smiled

"I'd like that" he smiled

They made small talk before Randy's shift ended then they went back to her flat. She had a tiny place but he felt relaxed for the first time in months

"Would you like a drink?" Asked Charlie

"A beer please" he smiled

She got him a beer, and one for herself

"So would you like to tell me about your wife Randy?" she smiled

"Have you heard of the Woodsboro murders in California?" He asked

"Yes, I know ... Omg you're Randy Meeks aren't you? Husband of Sidney Prescott? " she exclaimed

"Yes i am" he said

"I am so sorry, I cant begin to understand what you have been through" She said comforting Randy

"It's ok i have our son and he keeps me going, aswell as this job" he smiled

"Of course, your daughter was one of the killers, oh shit... It's not my business" she wanted to take back what she said

"Please don't apologise, I will tell you, you are right, she was, she killed her mother, my wife." He said

"That's just awful" She said in disgust

"You'll be surprised to hear, I don't hate my daughter, and i don't blame her. She was sick, she couldn't help what she did" Randy said in denial

Charlie could see he was in denial.

They chatted for over an hour. He had got things off his chest and there was something about this woman who made him feel like Sidney made him feel.

He leaned in towards her and went to kiss her, to his surprise she didn't pull away. She kissed him back passionately.

He lifted her off the sofa and carried her to her bed. He stripped her naked and she stripped him naked. He laid her down on the bed gently and slowly entered her, and they made love and collapsed in total passion for each other.

"You are on the pill right, sorry I should have checked before" he chuckled

"Yeah, don't worry" she smiled snuggling into his chest

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Randy woke up some hours later, Charlie was still asleep.

He quietly put all his clothe on and let himself out of flat. He didn't leave his number

He walked down the road and immediately felt regret for what he did. The only woman he ever wanted to make love to was Sidney. Sure, she wasn't the woman he lost his virginity to, that was some weird girl in the video store in Woodsboro named Karen Kolcheck. But it hadn't meant anything to him, it was just two friends who got drunk and had sex in the backroom of the video store.

He sobbed, all he wanted was Sidney. Not some girl he picked up from the bar. He had been lonely and horny and just wanted sex. And there was Charlie, who seemed such a nice girl, and who understood and listened to him when he told her everything that had happened. He felt horrible just walking out without saying anything.

He couldn't cope any longer, and Derek deserved a father figure who could raise him well. Life was shit for Randy, he was alone and pining for Sidney. He knew he could never move on and meet anyone else. Charlie was perfect but he couldn't allow himself to feel anything for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy went back to his house and fell asleep. He felt awful for how he treated Charlie, he thought she was a great girl who deserved better than to be used for sex and a one night stand.

He woke up several hours later and headed for work, he was sure she would turn up at the bar to seek answers. And he was right. She walked into the bar looking sad and confused

"Hey Randy" she said to him

"Hey Charlie" he replied sharply

"What happened last night? You left without a goodbye or a note. Was i not good enough?" she asked full of sadness

"I left OK. It was a mistake, it was just a one night stand. And if you cant deal with it then i suggest you leave" he gestured to her to leave

She started crying "Ok, if that's what you want, I'll go and you wont ever have to see me again. But just so you know, last night meant a lot to me" She then walked out of the bar door

Randy felt like shit, and regretted that he had pushed her away. He liked her but didn't know how to move on from Sidney.

Some weeks went passed, Randy could not stop thinking about Charlie.

He decided to take Derek on holiday to Woodsboro, he hoped maybe when he came back his mind would be clearer.

He booked tickets and they arrived in Woodsboro to see Dewey and Hayley.

"Hey Dew, hey Hayley" Randy hugged them both before they sat down

"How are things Hun?" Asked Hayley

"Fucked up" he said sadly

"How so?" Asked Dewey

"I met a woman" Randy replied

"That's great!" Exclaimed Hayley

"It's not. I pushed her away by telling her i only wanted sex and nothing more, and i could tell she wanted more. She listened to me pour my heart out about Sidney and Rose. And we had sex and then i told her to do one" Randy said with sadness then put his head in his hands with disgrace

Hayley put her arm around his neck "Oh Randy, i am sorry. Maybe you just aren't ready for anything serious yet. It has only been 10 months since Sidney died. Hey, maybe visiting her grave would help you decide" She enquired

"Yeah, maybe" He said "Thanks Hayley"

"Come on I'll drive you, Derek can stay with Hayley" Said Dewey

"Lets' bake cookies Derek!" Hayley exclaimed happily

Dewey and Randy left and drove to the cemetery, they arrived at Sidney's grave

"I've been putting flowers down Randy" Dewey patted him on the back

"Thanks Dew" Randy said

"Tell me more about this girl" Dewey smiled

"She's called Charlie, she's in her early 30's,i never did ask her actual age. She came into the bar where i work and i was drawn to her like she was to me" Randy explained

"Nice Randy" Dewey smiled

"We chatted for a bit until i finished work then we went to her place where i told her about Sidney and what Rose did, I could feel her compassion and understanding and before i knew it we were kissing and we had sex, then i fell asleep with her, then woke up and quietly walked out and i just walked about for a while feeling really shit, and she came into the bar the next day and i told her to go." Randy said feeling crap and guilty

"I am sorry Randy" Dewey said "What do you want though?" he then asked

"I don't know" he answered honestly

"She sounds like a nice girl. A bit young, but age is just a number" Dewey said

"What do you think Sid would say?" randy asked

"She'd say go back to London, apologise and make it right with Charlie" Dewey smiled

"Do you think so?" randy asked

"Yes! She wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone and unhappy, she'd want you to find love again" Dewey exclaimed

"Thanks Dew" Randy said slightly happier

"Now go back to London and find her and tell her!" Dewey said

"Can i have a few moments alone with Sid?" Randy asked

"Sure I'll be in the car" Dewey said

Dewey walked back to his car leaving Randy standing at Sidney's and Roses' graves

"Hey Sid" he said sitting down next to his wife's grave. "I guess you heard about Charlie? She's a nice girl, but i think i fucked up like i did with you to begin with. I just hope she can forgive me like you did. Don't ever think I'm replacing you, nobody could ever come close to you Sid. You will always be the love of my life and my soulmate. I miss you more and more each day" he started crying "I love you with all my heart Sid" He stood up and couldn't bear to look at his daughter's grave next door. He went back to Dewey and they drove off.

"How you doing?" Asked Dewey

"I'm great Dew, I just hope i can repair the damage i did" Randy said hopeful

A few days later Randy and Derek returned to their home in London. He needed to find Charlie and tell her how he feels.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Randy's first shift back in London and he was hopeful she would come in. If not, he would pop round to her's afterwards

To his disappointment she didn't pop in, so he went to her's and knocked on the door. He was nervous she'd tell him to go away but to his surprise she didn't.

"Hi Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked

He didn't say anything he just kissed her passionately (Similar to Ross and Rachel's kiss in the coffee shop on friends),she returned the kiss, and they kissed their way onto her sofa, then they stopped to catch their breath.

"I love you Charlie" Randy smiled

"I love you Randy" Charlie also smiled

"I am so sorry for how i treated you. I was a pig" He said sincerely

"It's ok, you were in a bad place and i understand that. The important thing is you have worked through your issues, and here we are" she smiled

"It took a visit to Woodsboro to sort my head out and realise i could not let you go" he said

"I'm glad you went Randy" she smiled kissing him

"So am i. Dewey really helped, and going to Sidney's grave did too" he smiled

"Perhaps, if things work out for us, we could live there, then that way you would be close to her" she smiled

"I'd like that" he smiled

"Well it's funny we love each other but hardly know each other, so I'm gonna tell you more about me" she smiled "I'm Charlotte Anne Gellar, I'm 31 years old and I am a nurse. I've been in two long term relationships and have been single for the last year" she smiled

"Ok, I'm Randall Meeks, I'm 46 years old and I'm a barman obviously. I was married to Sidney for 19 years and we had a 19 year old daughter Rose and we have a 13 year old son Derek. The only other woman apart from Sid i have ever been with was a girl named Karen" he explained

"How do you feel about re-marriage and future kids because it's something i want to get married and have kids?" she asked worried

"Sure, yeah maybe one day, I wouldn't say no to more kids" he chuckled

"Cool!" she exclaimed

They spent the following few months getting to know each other and strengthening their relationship

Randy wanted to take her to Woodsboro to meet Dewey and Hayley


	12. Chapter 12

The day came when it was time for Randy to take Charlie to Woodsboro. They had been together for about three months and they were doing really good together. They were spending most nights over at each other's homes. Derek adored Charlie, and she adored Derek.

Randy, Charlie and Derek set and arrived some hours later at Dewey and Hayley's house.

Dewey and Hayley were introduced to Charlie and they loved her and thought she was great for Randy and they could see how much happier Randy was now they were a couple.

Charlie, Derek and Oliver went outside to the park.

Randy, Dewey and Hayley were left in the house to chat

"She's great Randy!" Dewey exclaimed

"Thanks Dewey, she really is. And i love her so much" Randy smiled

"What are your plans Randy? Are you setting up home with her over there?" Hayley enquired

"Well we have actually been talking the last week or so about coming home and settling down here" Randy smiled happily

"Ahh Randy that's fantastic!" Hayley said

"Yep, we both figured it would be better for Derek too being near family, plus him and Oliver get on so well. It seems pointless still being there now that all the pain is gone. And I'll be closer to Sid" Randy said clutching his wedding ring

Hayley noticed this "Are you guys thinking of marriage?" Hayley asked

"We've talked about it and yes hopefully one day soon, same with babies. I'm almost 50" Randy chuckled

"Would you wear the same ring?" Asked Dewey happy for his best friend

"NO i wouldn't, I told Charlie this, this is Sidney's ring, the one i wear for Charlie will be different, and I'll keep wearing this ring until the day before we get married" Randy explained

"Sid would be so proud of you Randy" Hayley hugged him

"I hope so" Said Randy nervously

"Of course she would Randy, you are moving on with your life. You, Charlie and Derek, for now" Dewey smiled

Another six months passed by. Randy, Charlie and Derek were getting ready to move back to Woodsboro.

"All set babe?" smiled Randy wrapping his arms around his girlfriend

"Yep i am, are you and Derek?" Asked Charlie putting her hands across Randy's arms

"We are ready to go, fresh start babe" He said

"It is sweetie" she kissed him passionately

The move went well. They bought the house which was next to Dewey and Hayley

"Hey neighbour!" Hayley chuckled at Randy and Charlie

Things were going brilliant. Randy and Charlie had been together for a year when Randy felt it was the right time to ask her to marry him, and she accepted his proposal.

They married six months later, Dewey was Randy's best man for the second time, and Hayley was Charlie's bridesmaid. Charlie became Charlotte Anne Meeks. Six months after they married Charlie fell pregnant and 9 months later Charlie gave birth to a baby girl who Randy and Charlie named Isabelle Georgina Meeks, the day before Randy's 50th birthday. They only had the one child together but they were happy. Twice a week Randy, Charlie, Derek and Isabelle would visit the grave's of Sidney and Rose. And one day Randy would explain to Isabelle what happened to her half-sister.

The end

Thanks for reading people. Would appreciate any feedback.


End file.
